


Back to the Place Where it Started

by TheFluffyPrince



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFluffyPrince/pseuds/TheFluffyPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka wasn't sure what had brought him here. All that he knew was that he wasn't leaving until he figured out what drew him back to the old building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to the Place Where it Started

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I...I don't know. This just popped into my head last minute. Yep. That's about it.
> 
> Pairing: Implied Haruka/Rin
> 
> Warning: Unrequeited love (?), slight angst
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Free!/Swimming anime

He shouldn't be here. There was no reason for him to be at this place, after so long. It wasn't like he had any business at this run down building that was slowly beginning to fall apart the more that he looked at it. But for some reason...it just called to him. Something brought him to this place well after sunset and demanded that he stay until he found what he wanted.

The problem was, he had no idea what that was. He didn't know what it was that his brain or his heart wanted. So, he had no choice but to see this out until the end.

Clicking his tongue in distaste, Haruka rolled his shoulders before walking into the abandoned building of the old swimming club. For a moment, he heard Makoto's voice in his head, telling him that this was a bad idea and that he would get into such big trouble if he was caught. And while he did agree with that, that didn't seem to satisfy the part of him that desired to explore deeper into the building. He pierced his lips together and sighed again before moving down the winding halls of the swimming club, letting his eyes flicker back and forth silently while digesting everything.

The first time that he had come here, he was with Nagisa and Makoto, and unfortunately, both of them had distracted him from noticing some of the minor details of the building that brought back memories to him. But all alone, he was able to slowly slip back into his memories, that were filled with childish dreams of swimming and his friends. Things had been much more carefree back then.

A faint smile came to Haruka's face for a split second before it slipped right back off of his face. Now was not the time to be dwelling in his memories. Right now, he had to figure out what exactly had brought him to his old swimming club.

For the next few minutes, he slowly walked through the halls of the building, letting his body take him through the familiar halls until he eventually reached the vacant swimming pool. Standing on the edge of the pool, he stared down at the empty space. In his chest, he felt his heart twist up with a unknown emotion, causing him to bring his hand up to his chest. Letting out a shuddering breath, Haruka shut his eyes for a moment.

At once, more memories came to mind, flashing by quickly as his mind tried to process everything at once. Flashes of Makoto and Nagisa flashed through his mind, smiling at him as though they didn't have a care in the world. Which, if he thought about it, they didn't really have a care in the world. Everything was simpler back then.

Then, Rin slipped into his mind. But unlike the memories of Nagisa and Makoto, this one lingered for much longer. His smile, glittering eyes, looking up at him with that expectant, yet innocent look-

Haruka shook his head quickly, hissing under his breath. Why was he thinking about him at a time like this? It didn't make any sense. It didn't make any sense why memories of Rin continued to pop up at the most inopportune times. Ever since he had run into Rin in this very building, his mind worked overtime trying to figure out Rin. It was obvious that something had changed about the other male, but he wasn't sure what it was. And that was bothering him, because he did not take to change very well.

Clenching his fists together, Haruka opened his eyes again and stared ahead of him for a moment. His eyes immediately narrowed as he saw a dark figure on the other side of the pool, seeming to be staring right back at him. Unlike any regular person in this kind of situation, Haruka did not move. He didn't flinch or shout out. No, instead, he just narrowed his eyes more and stared at the figure, trying to make out who could possibly be in the building at such a time of night.

When the figure began moving to the opposite exit, Haruka almost began following after the person. However, something held him back, forcing him to watch the figure as he took his leave. The door let out a loud creak as it was opened and the figure stopped for a moment, gazing over his shoulder to look back at Haruka for a moment.

At that moment, Haruka's heart nearly stopped. The light coming in through the windows behind him, shined down almost directly on the male by the door. The light made it much easier to see the burgundy-colored head of hair, as well as the black and yellow jacket that the male was wearing. No, not just any male.

Rin.

Haruka opened his mouth, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Why was he here? Hadn't he made it apparent that he didn't want anything to do with this place, or better yet, anything that had to do with past? It all confused Haruka, and he hated being confused.

Before he could dwell on the situation though, Rin quickly looked away from him and walked out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him. Unconsciously, a flinch went through Haruka's body before he could stop it and he gritted his teeth tightly.

What was up with him? Why was he reacting like this? Just from seeing Rin? He had already seen him a few days ago at the academy, and he wasn't as pleasant as their first meeting in years. He should be relieved that he wasn't in the same room as him.

So then...why was his heart beating rapidly in his chest?


End file.
